My Secret Santa
by CloudsInTheSea
Summary: When America came up with the idea of "Secret Santa" at one of the meetings England thinks it's a silly idea.(Besides from Japan who agrees with everyone)But in the end it turned out to be the best thing they might've done.
1. Chapter 1:The Idea

[APH]My Secret Santa

Summary:When America came up with the idea of "Secret Santa" at one of the meetings England thinks it's a silly idea.(Besides from Japan who agrees with everyone)But in the end it turned out to be the best thing they might've done.

(A/N)Just saying there are multiple ships in this fanfic!Such as England x Japan ,Spain x Romano and more!There are also some uncommon ships in this fanfic as well, such as Germany x Romano and Italy x England .This is also going to be a multi chapter story too!Enjoy!

P.S. I know it's not Christmas by the time I post this fanfic but I thought this was a good idea for a story also I don't own Hetalia and its characters .Yeah ok enjoy!

My Secret Santa

Chapter 1:The Idea

Everyone knew that America was one of stupid people and England thought that his new idea - that had nothing to do with the subject they were talking about - was just plain stupid but also an ok idea.

As usual they were in the middle of a meeting and nothing was getting done.The Axis (including Romano and Prussia) and the allies (with Canada) were seated right across each other while Austria and the Nordics sat in a far corner side by side.Switzerland and Liechtenstein had come for once although the two of them were neutral and the young Swiss never intended on getting involved with the others.

Another thing was that Germany was (trying to run) running the meeting despite the fact that China was meant to be running it instead because it was being held in Beijing.

"Any ideas on how to stop global warming??"The strict German yelled over the deafening noise.

As usual America screamed his ridiculous idea about building a super hero to solve it all and Germany just mentally face-palmed as he banged his head on the table twice.

Minutes of wasted time passed by and all of a sudden America yelled,

"I know!Lets do secret Santa since Christmas is only five days away!!!"

He got yelled at by a certain Brit but France had agreed to the "Fabulous" idea.

"Oui!I agree with Amerique!I say we do this fabulous idea!"He said loudly.

The two nations high-fifed (because America insisted) and Italy suggested his opinion.

"I-a know!We should all write our names down on a small peice of paper and put it in a container!Ve ~"Italy's idea was very obvious but Germany was a little shocked that Italy had come up with a useful idea.Then after that England had suggested a vote to decide if they should do secret Santa or not and to his surprise most nations put their hands up.Prussia had shot his hand up at the first word England said and followed by him was France,America,Spain and ten seconds later Italy,Denmark,Sweden,Norway,Finland and Japan.Of course they were going to do it now anyways there were more people who wanted to do it instead of not.

America explained the rules to everyone.They can only draw one name out and they can't tell anyone who it is.The gift has to be under 25 and they only have five days to do it.He also suggested they have another meeting on Christmas Day so they could give it to whoever they had chosen without having to chase them down on Christmas Day,Germany was forced to agree.They wrote their names down on small sticky-notes and then placed them in an empty Mc'Donalds bag that America had brought.(he stores his lunch in there)England shook the bag gently to mix all of the names up and then America chose first.

"Alright!Who will I get!"He said excited,secretly hoping it was England.To his surprise he got France instead,he showed a look of pure disappointment as he made his way back to his seat.England took his turn next since he was holding it and he pulled out Japan's name.He didn't realise he was staring at Japan as he passed the bag to France and he only realised it when Japan started to blush under his gaze.France had somehow pulled out America's name and already had an idea of what to get America already.He passed it to China who pulled out Russia's name and then to Russia himself who got Finland's name.Russia had no idea of what to get him yet.The bag was passed around to everyone and by the end everyone had one to buy a present for.Germany had gotten his brother,Prussia and he had gotten the music-loving Austria.Austria had Switzerland and the Swiss had Liechtenstein;she had gotten Canada.

Romano had gotten the potato bastard Germany while a very pleased Spain had gotten his tomato Romano.Italy had England and Japan had China.Denmark had Norway and he had Iceland. Finland had Sweden who had Denmark.There were a few more but I'll leave it for now.

Romano had ripped Germany's name in half as he stormed out of the room swearing in both Italian and English.Spain followed after him as Germany declared the meeting over.One by one the nations left the meeting room and made there way home.The Secret Santa was to begin the next morning.

Oui = Yes (French)

Amerique = America (French)

(List of who got who so far

Spain - Romano - Germany - Prussia - Austria —Switzerland - Liechtenstein - Canada - Spain

Italy - England - Japan - China - Russia - Finland - Sweden - Denmark - Norway - Iceland - Italy

America — France)

(A/N Yay!First chapter done!Anyways hopefully you'll review and sorry if chapters are a bit short.Anyways next chapter Romano goes to the shops for a present but on the way he encounters someone who he finds "annoying" like VERY VERY annoying)


	2. Chapter 2:Day One Part One

Chapter Two:Day One Part One

(WARNING SWEAR WORDS AND A MIX OF HUMAN NAMES AND COUNTRY NAMES)

(A/N Um, I don't have much to say here but to enjoy the story!And just asking do you ship Germano??I kinda do)

Romano was definitely pissed and annoyed that he got the potato bastard Germany.He would've been happier if he got Spain or even his own brother instead.But no, he had to get the stupid German,Ludwig.As he made his way to the shops he thought of what he could buy him.Maybe something that he would hate like some knitted scarf?It was winter after all and snow was everywhere, but that would only help him in the cold weather.He trudged his way through the thick snow and tightened his red,white and green scarf.He would've taken his car but his brother,Feliciano had taken it before him and said something like "What do Brits like?" before dashing off.That forced him to walk through the deep snow.

Snow flakes fluttered down from the cloudy sky and Romano was almost there.He watched as children ran around happily in the snow as they threw snowballs at each other or built tall snowmen.Their parents standing at a good distance as they watched their child.People were also walking side by side with their dogs in the snow as they paced around the neighbourhood.Romano sighed as he looked down at the snow.

Once he was there he looked around the place.He saw lots of Christmas decorations such as Christmas wreaths and lines of leaves covered in ornaments as well as a bunch of snow.Strolling around the place he made up his mind, he would buy the worst and cheapest scarf he could find for the German.Making his way toward the nearest clothes shop he stepped inside.It was warm and nice inside the place.Different types of clothing were on display like pink and purple mittens to keep your hands warm and Snow White jackets.There were also your normal type of clothes like t-shirts with cool designs on them and denim shorts or pants.He made his way over to the scarf section and found a scarf that had strips of red,yellow and black on it,the colours on Germany's flag.It looked pretty small but maybe he could buy it.He checked the price on the tag,it read $12.He left it alone for awhile as he went to find another scarf.He found one that was light blue but had spots of white on it,it was very long and cost $17.Another one was plain red but had the smallest dots of white on it,like a candy cane and it only cost $13.

Instead of looking for another one he walked back to the red,yellow and black one.He took It of its holder and made his way to the counter.

"Good Afternoon sir.Is this all?"The client asked politely.He nodded his head and payed for it before exiting the shop.Making his way over to another shop that sold gift wrapping and other stuff he thought he saw someone who looked very familiar.Ignoring the feeling he walked into the shop and and picked out a gift wrapping that was plain red but had the words:Merry Christmas written on it in fancy writing,it also had green mistletoes patterned on it as well.He was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.Almost jumping in surprise as he turned around he saw none other then the potato bastard,Ludwig.

"Hallo Romano.I didn't think I would see you here."He said smoothly,hand still on his shoulder.

"CHIGI!!Get your dammed hand of me!!"Romano whisper-yelled as he violently pushed Germany's hand away while asking why he was here.

"Oh uh..I vas buying gift wrap for mein present and it seems we have the same one..."

Romano blushed bright red as he looked at his gift wrap and then to Ludwig's.He was right they were the same one.Romano let out a short stream of whispered curses as he stared at the wooden walls,he didn't want to cause a scene in the shop and plus he was sure there was a child around.He pushed past the German and made his way towards the counter,he almost slammed the wrapping onto the counters top.

"How much is this?"Romano asked,face still red.

"$5 sir."The man at the counter replied as he scanned the wrapping calmly.

"Would you like it in a bag?"He asked,Romano shook his head.As he took out some money a large firm hand placed itself on top of Romano's.

"I'll pay,"Ludwig whispered.Before Romano could complain the German had already payed for both his and Romano's.He gave the wrapping to Romano before leaving the shop without another word.

Romano followed him out of the shop.

"Why the fuck did you pay for mine?"He asked,face even more redder then before.

"Well..I guess because your Italy's brother..."Germany said unsure.

Romano cursed at him and told him, "I'm Italy too bastard!" before whispering a quiet thanks.It was so quiet that Germany almost didn't hear it but it sounded a bit like "Fuck You.".

"No problem Romano."Germany smiled slightly as the two waved a hand to each other as they parted ways.Now Germany had to get home to store the beer bottle in the fridge before it turned bad and to quickly hide it from Prussia,who wasn't even home yet.

(A/N I feel like this chapter is shorter then the last one ;-;.Whoops..Next Chapter Prussia and Venziano meet up and shop for presents together,France and America buy each other a present but bump into each other on the way and England can't find the Hastne Miku figure he saw in the shops a week ago.Man..sounds like a long chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3:Day One Part Two

Chapter 3:Day One Part Two

Italy didn't notice that he broke a rule when he gladly told Prussia who he had to buy a present for and then complaining about how he didn't know what to buy for England.Prussia however just ended up patting his hair -while being mindful of the curl- and reassuring him that they would find one for England anyways, even though he too, had no idea.

"What if I-a buy him this??"Italy asked holding up a shirt that read 'Tea For Life' with a little picture of a tea cup on the bottom.

"I'm pretty sure that England loves-a tea."

Prussia just smiled while giving a thumbs up.They were in a clothes shop looking for things that Italy could buy for England.The walls were pale white and the floors covered in wooden tiles while Christmas ornaments were hung up in various areas of the place.Different types of clothing like scarfs and jackets were displayed too.Prussia remembered the relief he felt when they entered the warm room of the shop, a nice warm feeling had taken over him instead off the freezing cold outside.He still had to think of what he should get Austria but he had decided to help Italy with his problems first.

"Do you think England would like-a this?"Italy asked again holding up a fluffy jumper that had the British flag painted on it.

"I know!!What about this-a one!"He yelled excitedly holding up another shirt that read

'You can't buy happiness but you can buy tea and that's probably the same thing' while jumping up and down.

"It's very funny!"

Prussia thought he saw sparks of happiness radiating of Italy as his smile widened and he checked the price.

"$14!I will get this one for England!"Italy declared holding up the shirt with the funny quote about tea.

"Hey Prussia,who are buying a present for?"He asked, curiosity showing in his voice.

"Kesesese!Im buying a present for the music loving Austria!Why?"Prussia answered back, looking in the jumper section for something Austria would like.

"Just wondering cause I-a saw this long sleeve shirt that had a quote for-a music."Italy replied, looking around for it.Once he found the shirt he and Prussia made their way towards the counter, payed for the clothing and then exited the place.

The moment they stepped back outside, they where hit with the freezing cold feeling of snow.

"Do you have any gift wrap I can-a borrow?"Italy asked as they made their way toward his car.

"Ja, of course I do!"Prussia exclaimed."Also I'm going to drive this time, ok."Prussia pleaded, not sure if the other had agreed or not.

Meanwhile at another mall France had just finished buying America his present, a burger notepad.He thought the American could use it to take notes in the meetings even though he never did.It was pretty easy to find and was extremely cheap but his original plan was to buy America some McDonald's.Of course that wouldn't work because hours after he would buy it, the food would be bad to eat and the Christmas meeting was only four days away.As he was walking to the parking area he bumped into someone familiar.To his surprise it was America, who he guessed had just finished his shopping too.

Hastily France hid the shopping bag behind his back as he stood up and helped the other up.

"H-hey France!What are you doing here??"America stuttered nervously, hoping that France hadn't seen the present he was hiding behind his back.

"Oh.I was just shopping for groceries!Anyways I have to go now!Au revoir Amérique!"France said as quick as he could.After the other had ran off America had realised only now that France was also hiding something behind his back and it definitely wasn't grocery bags.

'Strange..'America thought as he slowly walked over to his car.'Wonder what he was hiding...'

(A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter three!Last time in the authors note I said that in this chapter England wouldn't be able to find the Miku figure for Japan.I know I didn't include this in the chapter but it might be in next chapter.Also I realised that I had spelt Miku's last name wrong in the Previous A/N,I'll try to fix it and sorry for the misspelled words.Also also the rule that Italy broke is the rule your not allowed to tell anyone who your buying the present for.I mentioned it in the first chapter paragraph 5.Anyways thank you so much for reading and until next time!)

-Translations-

Au revoir = Goodbye (French)

Amérique = America (French)


	4. Chapter 4: Day Two Part One

Emerald green eyes tried to blink awake as the sun shone gently through closed windows.An alarm buzzed right next to a British man's head, England.He groaned but steadily wiggled out of bed, slamming his alarm clock off in the process.

A new day...again.'He thought.

Leaving the cosy comfort of his bed, he trudged his way towards the bathroom, beginning his morning routine.Splashing his face with cold water, he slowly glanced at himself in the large, wall-mirror.

Bloody hell, he looked a mess!

His pale face looked like it had seen a ghost while meanwhile his soft,blonde hair sticked out in millions of random spots, especially on the top where two strands stood up like antennas.Small bags were also evident under his tired eyes.

"My gosh..." Whispering quietly, he fixed his face, hair and whatnot, taking as much time was needed.

Once he was finished he got dressed in the appropriate clothes for a freezing, winter day, ate breakfast, and then headed out the door.

Tugging his thick, beige scarf around his neck, he made his way to the nearest mall, which actually wasn't that far away.Crystal, white snow drifted like feathers to the ground and even though England wasn't much a fan of the cold, he enjoyed watching the snow fall.Not many people were walking on the streets due to it being early morning, but he did see a few kids hurtling snowballs at one another.

As he entered the shopping mall, he felt the coldness of the outside slowly melt away and instead, a warm, reassuring one faded in.He smiled slightly, enjoying his problem free day.Only thing was, he still had to find a present for Japan.

He thought of some ideas while he strolled along, staring at things on display in various shop window's.

The nation was having trouble looking for a shop but soon he came across one and instantly thought that Japan would love this.He entered the shop, hearing the loud sound of the bell as he glanced at his surroundings.Although it was quite small, many shelves were stacked with different figures, anime figures.One of the worker's greeted him, and politely he greeted back.

"Would you like any help, sir?" The worker asked.

He grinned and replied, "Actually, I'm looked for a..what do you call it?A Hastune Miku figure?Its for a friend."

The worker beamed at him before leading him to a shelf that had various vocaloid figures shown.Thanking the employee, he considered which one he should get for the other nation.

As he gazed at the many cute figures lay out, he pondered about which one he should get.He suspected that the blue haired girl was the character that Japan was a fan of, so he only focused on those.One of them stood up tall, winking with an eye while holding up a peace sign.It looked pretty but it was too expensive and didn't fit in the price range that they were given.Another one was tiny, but had aqua blue cat ears.This figure also had a fish in her mouth, showing an expression of pure joy.He settled on this one since he thought it looked cute, a little similar to the person he was buying it for, and then he made his way to the counter.

After that was done he exited the mall and cheerfully made his way back home, thinking of how happy Japan would be when he gives his present to him.

-

Sighing, Russia took a seat on a nearby park bench.How would he ever find a present for Finland?Deciding that sitting and sulking would do him no good, he slowly stood up and continued to pace around the shops, looking for something that would appeal to him...

(A/N - I'm sorry I haven't updated since February last year..I've fallen out of writing for some time but only recently come back to it.I know an apology might not fix it, so I wrote another chapter instead.Anyways thank you for reading even though this chapter is a little short.Also if you go back to the end of chapter one, I've added a list of who got who because I previously just chucked a mess of sentences and the list would make more sense to the readers.)


End file.
